From me to you
by XXEnvy-is-my-nameXX
Summary: This is written by my roomate Tia so.... It is EDENVY yaoi.... MAture sexual scenes, grotesque humor, mention of murder/rape/bondage


This is my friend's story and not mine but I uploaded it for her because she does not have Internet yet because she moved and she wanted to get this around. So, review please. It feeds her enormous ego. EDENVY yaoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Envy sat on top of a rather tall building watching his chibi through an open window. These moments were his favorite. When Ed was at peace and asleep, he would never notice Envy watching him. Sometimes Envy would have fantasies that he could fuck Ed and then sit in his bed and watch him sleep, but that would never happen. Ed could have anyone so why the blood thirsty animal that Envy was? Envy sighed a long soft sigh and rolled back only to land on Greed's feet.

"How long have you been here?!" Envy barked rolling back into a defensive position.

"Long enough. What's got your panties in a twist?" Greed shot back as Envy snarled under his breath at the asinine comrade.

"Nothing, don't you have to go fuck Lust? Or is it Gluttony you prefer?" Envy hit low seeing as how Greed was scared shitless of fat people such as Gluttony. He watched as Greed's face lit up in horror and he shuddered.

"I knew it. You get some sort of sick sex high out of fucking Gluttony." Envy joked as Greed turned oddly pale and all Envy could do was smirk.

"You are one demented child," Greed muttered as Envy smiled a twisted smile.

"Why, thank you. I do try my best." and with that Greed was off.

"Try not to have too much fun with those fat rolls." Envy yelled into the nearby distance and getting a howl of disgust in return. Greed was so much fun to mess with.

Envy turned back to his spy mission only to see Ed rolling around deep in sleep.

_He must be dreaming. _Envy thought staring longingly at the boy wishing he could hold him close. Ed had been the one person Envy had no desire to kill, mock, torture, main or do any harm to. He tried stirring some of his killing spirit only to gain nothing. There was this sick warm feeling as he watched Ed.

_Ugh, if this warm feeling does not go away. I'm going to be sick._ Envy though clutching his stomach as if he could actually get sick. The feeling droned on until the sun was sitting gently on the horizon with shades of the morning protruding. Envy scowled knowing that he had to return and that Ed would soon wake.

_I wonder how close I could get without him noticing? _Envy pondered racing the sun.

_He looks like a heavy sleeper. I could most likely steal a kiss and get out before chibi-san wakes. _Envy finally reasoned leaping from his hiding spot to the small window, landing lightly. He paused briefly in slight panic as Ed muttered something softly and rolled.

_How cute. Can I get closer? I wonder. _Envy was getting himself in more than he bargained for.

He slid off the window sill and onto Ed's bed where the blond was lying so close.

_He looks so peaceful. Bet I could steal a kiss._ He challenged as Envy climbed closer to the blond. His heart was literally in his throat as he saw the sleeping alchemist. His eyelashes were softly fluttered over his golden eyes and his soft lips slightly parted as he muttered something drowsily.

Envy swallowed hard and leaned in.

_A quick kiss won't kill me or him._

He brushed his lips softly against Ed's and closed his eyes at the sweet taste. He tasted like some fruit Envy assumed. He was startled as Ed hit him on the back off the head.

"What the hell, you pervert?" Ed yelled shoving Envy off of him to no avail.

"I just wanted a kiss." Envy reasoned frowning slightly that chibi-san was up and furious.

"Oh really? Pedophile." the blond remarked with a classic Ed scowl.

"Chibi-san, I'm not a pedophile." Envy growled slightly at being insulted and then came to realization that he had scared Ed shitless and probably stole his first kiss.

"Was that your first kiss?" Envy had to chuckle.

"No," Ed stammered trying to sound convincing.

"Don't lie to me, Chibi-san." envy demanded tightening his new found grip on Ed's wrists. Ed winced slightly and Envy smiled, the adrenaline rushing.

"So it was." Ed scoffed trying to blow the ordeal off.

"Maybe I could have your other first," Envy said watching the alchemist turned a lovely shade of strawberry red.

"No way." he yelled closing his eyes and wriggling around in embarrassment.

"Yes way, Chibi-san. Your mine from this day on." Envy declared

"No, I'm engaged." Ed lied as Envy just looked dumbstruck that Chibi lied.

" To who? Roy likes women, Al's dead, Winry had not talked to you in years. IS it Lust? Her breast are fake. Greed perhaps? No, he's a brute. Gluttony would eat you alive. In the end, all you have is.. me." Envy got him and Ed's eyes dimmed at the sudden realization that he was going to lose something very important to a murder happy sin. He tried to relax and Envy picked it up.

'Good Chibi-san. Be a good boy and I won't hurt you.... too bad anyways." he said releasing his grip and searching around the small dull room.

"Okay, what is it you're looking for?" Ed asked as the sin looked in various places with a small pout

"Well, I'll need rope and lube." he explained as Ed shot him the angry chibi look.

"Because that's why every alchemist has." he looked at Envy like he was on pot.

"Transmute some then." Envy barked.

"No."

"Now,"

"Kiss my ass," Envy smirked as he got a great idea.

"Fine. You'll won't be to mad if I left you with..., Gluttony."

"You wouldn't." Ed dared as Envy smiled a sick grin.

"I can go get him now. We all know you want some of that delicious fat." Envy smirked as Ed cringed.

"Stop." Ed begged as Envy went on in graphic detail on how bad Ed wanted the fatso and all the naughty things he supposedly wanted to do to the fat bastard.

"I'll do anything if you stop with that topic," ed pleaded holding out a newly transmuted rope.

"Ah," Envy squealed as Ed finally caved in. He tied Ed's small wrists to the bed post and smiled at the scene in front of him. Ed was all tied up but the dilemma was he still had clothes.

_That won't do,_Envy thought ripping all his clothes off in one flick of his wrists.

"If you can do that with clothes, I'm scared to see what you can do with people." Ed muttered as Envy chuckled.

"It's a million times worse," Envy whispered into Ed's ear as Ed shivered thrilling Envy.

_I wonder what else he does. _Envy thought as naughty visions danced through his head. He could have easily sat there all day and thought about the wonders of Ed, lube, rope and a gag but then he remembered he had that now, minus the gag and lube but Ed would live. Hopefully.

Envy let out a soft chuckle and ed cocked his head to the right in confusement Ed had the right to be confused. The sin had tied him up and had his face buried in his neck and had yet to main him, torture or harm him in anyway shape or form. Maybe, he was going to rape him **then **torture him. Yeah, that sounded probable.

Envy snapped out of his daze and smiled at his blond chibi.

"So," ed coughed trying to break the silence but all Envy did was grin. Like he did when he was going to kill someone. He had only seen this grin up close once when he almost killed him, but that was a couple years back where Al died. Al died when he got in the crossfire of two rouge alchemists? Ed was in Central when it happened. He got the report through Roy and Ed almost maim the messenger. It was hard without waking to Al's smiles or someone to protect. Envy almost took his life two weeks after that and Ed would have let him had Colonel Hothead not saved him. Roy was such a nuisance. He got in Ed's business all the fucking time. Just like now, he would find out and spread it around. Erg, this was the one thing he didn't want to get out. That he was going to have sex with Envy. That would be catastrophic.

Ed was broken off his trance like state when he felt something near his entrance.

_Wow, he moves fast. I hope this doesn't hurt. Knowing Envy, it will. _He thought before letting out a sigh. Ed's eyes shut lightly only to receive a slap from Envy.

"Nope, Chibi-san. You have to watch." Envy smiled wickedly as Ed's jaw dropped in horror. Envy seized the moment and stole a kiss before shoving his length into Ed. Ed cried softly into Envy's mouth.

"Envy..." Ed moaned softly while Envy let him get adjusted.

_Dear god, hurry up. I don't think l I can wait much longer." _Envy though while kissing away Ed's tears. Ed bucked his hips against Envy and Envy responded by pulling himself all the way out and thrusting back in, making Ed cry loudly.

_Maybe watching is not that bad," _Ed reasoned finding very erotic watch Envy fuck him senseless.

He did this again and again until he hit a spot that made Ed cry loudly.

_"Oh my God, what was that?_ Ed said feeling so amazing. HE thought this was never achievable.

"Do that again," ed moaned demanding of Envy. If Envy was as close as he was, he would have beaten the hell out of Ed but he decided to give his Chibi what he wanted.

"You mean this," Envy groaned hitting that same spot causing Ed to moan loudly.

"Yes." he replied moaning loudly as Envy brushed that spot again. Envy thought Chibi-san looked very sexy at the present moment. Envy hit that spot several more times until Ed came onto the bed with a shuddering moan. The moan and the tightening of Ed's muscles made Envy follow coming inside of Ed. He pulled out and laid on top of Ed.

" That was not bad Chibi-san. And if we're lucky, you won't be so grumpy." Envy joked feeling rather tired.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed retorted feeling oddly tired at the same time.

"Nope, your still a bitch." Envy sighed at his defeat. "So, you ready for Gluttony?"

"Because you so want me to fuck that sexy ball of fat and cholesterol. Because me fucking all that fat would _so _turn you on." Ed shot back.

"Ugh, gross. I just realized how disgusting and vile that would be."

"So, does that mean you're going to fuck him?" Ed giggled as Envy shuddered at the mental image.

"No, I think we'll leave that for Lust." Envy finally reasoned.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower. Would you care to join me?" Ed said rolling Envy off of him. Envy raised a arm lethargically.

"Carry me." he ordered as Ed dragged im by his arm and into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, how did you like it? Tia is dying to know and so am I. I want to see if anyone _actually _likes her writing. So if you could review, you would make her very happy and she'd leave me alone and that would make me very happy. So, please and Ed will give you a cookie and Envy will steal Ed away. ^ ^ She wants to write other chapters seeing as how we live in the same dorm so.... expect those.... if our Nuclear physics professor ever lets up......


End file.
